tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Confidence
'''Confidence '''is the twenty-eighth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto has Tommy‘s cape and Tommy needs to realise his powers lie in his confidence and not his cloak. This episode is about trying again. Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy, Daniel, and Dad at the park doing some exercise. Tommy looked unsure because he was going to learn something he can't do yet. The things he's good at doing are playing golf, patting his head and rubbing his stomach at the time, and eating a whole doughnut without sometimes licking his lips. But there is one thing that Tommy can't do, and that is riding a bike. All of his friends can ride a bike, even Dad can. So, he decided to be learnt how to ride a bike. Dad promised to hold on to stop the bike from falling because it's without stabilisers. Soon, Tommy was riding all on his own, but then the bike fell. Luckily, Tommy was not hurt. Dad said that the best thing to do is to get back on and try again. But Tommy didn't want to. He made up his mind and thought it's stupid to ride bikes and he couldn't do it. But he had a decision either to try again or give up. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They were flying in the sky, but Tommy's cape was gone, and they end up falling on the ground. Then, they found an old lady calling for help explaining that her cat is stuck in a tree. Tommy tried to fly up the tree, but he can't without his cape. He is super powerless. But, the old lady was really Polluto and the cat was Smogg. Polluto has got Tommy's cape, Tommy tried to grab it, but he can't. His zoom is lost. Polluto said that it’s time to put his plan into action and thanked Tommy for his cape. Smogg was wondering where Polluto was going and Daniel gave him a angry look to get rid of him. Daniel told Tommy to get after them but Tommy couldn’t has he hasmlost his zoom. Polluto and Smogg get in their spaceship, and move the earth away from the sun. Polluto goes through his plan, and it starts to snow. Polluto thought it was very cool but Smogg felt very cold and didn’t think it was very cool. Daniel finds another cape on a lady's washing line. Tommy was very happy to have another cape. As he threw a snowball at Polluto, he zaps the snowball which Polluto is holding making it melt. So, Smogg got out a snowboard and they both escaped riding down the snowy hill. Tommy got another snowboard for Daniel to ride on to watch after Polluto and Smogg as he goes into space to move the earth back where it belongs next to the sun. As the sun came out, the snow has melted, and Polluto‘s snowboard was sinking and Smogg was anxious and he jumped on Polluto’s head and they both sinking with the snowboard into the icy cold lake. As everyone cheered for Tommy, the lady told him that he can keep her tea towel. Tommy was confused that he had the tea towel after all that, and Daniel explains to him that his powers weren't lost after all, and he has to believe that he can do it just like riding a bike. Back in the real world, Tommy had the nerve to ride the bike without stabilisers. He was riding the bike very well. He can now ride a bike. But then, Dad fell off his bike, because he wasn't looking where he was going. But Daniel explained that the best thing to do is to get back on and try again. Tommy and Dad rode their bikes with Daniel following them and the episode ends. Information *Setting: Park *Theme: Trying again *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 26, 2008 Trivia *This is the first time Tommy, Daniel, and Dad go out somewhere without Mum and Baby Sam. *The Confidence episode was featured in the DVD CBeebies Big Fun Time. Category:Episodes Category:Females